


办公室恋情/大雾

by miuse



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuse/pseuds/miuse
Summary: ！口活！算是办公室play！后入





	办公室恋情/大雾

**Author's Note:**

> ！口活  
> ！算是办公室play  
> ！后入

　　“Boss,我进来了。”Loki敲开了Thor办公室的木门，冲里头抽着雪茄查看报表的人扬了扬手中的账本，“这是西14区本月的收益，我查出了几处不对。”  
　　Thor把雪茄架在烟灰缸上，“你发现不对就尽管去整治好了，”他随手接过账本扔在桌上，又一手把Loki拉坐在怀，“收益、亏损、税收，见鬼的最近怎么这么多事情？”  
　　Loki亲了亲他的脸颊，“大概因为你是一个黑帮的老大，却又致力于转型做一个交税好公民？虽然只是交一部分，年末的工作量还是很大的。”  
　　“转型还不是父亲的意思。”Thor压着Loki的后脑交换了一个深吻，又在Loki喘不来气时转而去啮咬对方修长的脖颈，“让报表见鬼去吧。我亲爱的副帮主，在这种时候，你是不是该展现一下另一个身份的魅力了？”  
　　“另一个身份？”Loki一脸无辜地推搡着Thor，“我除了坐着帮派的第二把交椅，还是帮里的杀手之一。你是要买凶杀自己吗？你的悬赏很值钱。”  
　　“小坏蛋。”Thor笑着含住对方的耳垂吮吸，“你可打不过我，不过，你可以用另一个办法让我‘缴械投降’。你觉得呢？我亲爱的情人？”  
　　“我觉得床伴听上去更辣些。”Loki咬了口Thor的喉结，从他腿上离开又跪坐着挤在两膝之间。笑意夹杂着窗外的星光落在Loki的绿眸里，散落的黑发被绕在耳后，白皙的脸颊轻蹭着Thor被深色西裤包裹的大腿内侧，语调是刻意的喑哑，  
　　“May I？”  
　　“Of course，my beauty.”  
　　Thor的手穿过柔软的黑发，揉搓着Loki后颈的软肉。他喜欢在那里留一个牙印，哪怕被黑发遮住也能让他掌控的欲望被微妙的满足。不属于凡间的美丽就该用俗世的印痕去标记——他倒是想用锁链把Loki和自己锁在一起。  
　　金属的咔哒声拉回了Thor跑远的思绪，皮带被抽出来扔到一边。Loki咬着裤链一点点往下拉，用含着挑衅的露骨眼神直勾勾地夹了Thor一下。  
　　这无疑让Thor兴奋起来，各种意义上的。  
　　内裤也被咬着边缘拉下，Loki细细在Thor勃起的粗长性器上印下亲吻。他不急于整个吞下，而是先含住了前端慢条斯理的舔弄，有意嘬出啧啧的水声。  
　　Thor难耐地挺了挺胯，粗砺的指腹把Loki上挑的眼角磨得绯红。Loki绿眸中笑意更盛，恶趣味地用舌尖戳弄了几下敏感的铃口，搜刮着渗出的清液。他一点一点地往里吃得更深，不时吮一吮，湿热柔软的口腔内壁缠紧柱身吮弄，粗糙的舌苔磨蹭着褶皱舔舐。  
　　Thor伸手把玩着被Loki冷落的囊袋，另一只手扣住他的后脑，把握着他吞吐的速度。喉间溢着闷闷的低声喘息，搔动着Loki的耳膜。Loki喉头被恶意的顶弄着，绿色瞳孔蒙上水光，像雨后山间一抹新绿。他不甘示弱的缩紧喉关，卖力的吞吐着，毫不吝啬地回敬了几个深喉。麻痒的快感顺着脊柱飞快的往上窜，Thor低吼了一声，几个冲刺泄在了Loki的嘴里。  
　　大股的白浊被Loki尽数咽下，他吻了吻疲软下大半的性器，哼笑了一声，“缴械投降？”他咂吧着嘴调侃，“啧，好腥。”  
　　“是吗？我怎么不太信呢？”Thor背光的脸庞看不清神色，语调里的危险却十分清晰。阴影中的瞳孔像酝酿着一场暴风雨的海湾，他把人拉回自己怀里，拇指拭去Loki唇角残余的白浊，“不如，让我尝尝？”  
　　夹杂着雪茄醇厚香味的吻落在Loki唇上，Thor擒住他的唇噬咬，把浅色的唇肉染上艳丽的绯红。牙关被轻而易举的攻破，唇舌交缠着，凶狠的争夺领地。还没来得及咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，Loki费劲地在对方嘴中搜刮空气，却被缠住舌头攻城略地。  
　　长吻结束后Loki已经没了多少力气，他靠在Thor身上喘息，枕在对方的肩上磨蹭。Thor啄吻着他的发顶，伸手把他的西装外套解下丢开，火辣辣的眼神描绘着Loki被低腰马甲修饰得愈发美好的腰线。  
　　这种注视也是有温度的，Loki被烫的脸颊羞红。有意挑衅地扭着胯，磨蹭着Thor再度勃起的性器。“别心急。”Thor褪下Loki的裤子，西裤因着皮带的重力滑掉在地上，轻薄的内裤则挂在腿弯。  
　　Thor刻意不去理会两腿间半挺立的性器，解开袖扣挽起衣袖，慢腾腾的脱下Loki的马甲，隔着衬衫揪住乳尖揉搓拉扯。布料的触感让快意成倍的上涌，Loki打在Thor耳畔的喘息更加炽热，忍不住一口咬上了对方的侧颈。  
　　虎牙尖利地抵着紧绷的肌肉，温热的舌尖小口小口地舔弄，Loki含糊着抱怨，“你的肉好硬，咬得很累。”  
　　“小猫崽子。”Thor笑骂了声，用手包裹着Loki挺翘的臀肉揉捏，留恋着滑嫩的手感，乐此不疲地在上头印着指痕。另一只手有意磨蹭，自上而下地一颗颗解着衬衫纽扣。  
　　“别磨磨唧唧的，直接扯开不行吗？”Loki在Thor的下巴上咬了口，小声地哼喘着，撸动自己的性器。  
　　“嘘。”Thor的食指抵住Loki的唇珠，就势探进去狎玩热情迎合的舌尖，浅浅的模拟着交脔抽插着，“别剥夺我拆礼物的快感，嗯？”  
　　衬衫立领被小心翼翼的抽离，Loki光裸的上半身只余一条墨绿色领带，衬得肤色愈发白皙。Thor满意的欣赏着自己造就的画面，兴奋地低喘。他一把握住领带在掌上缠了几圈，拉扯着逼迫Loki躬身，凶狠地啃咬着单薄的脊背，像是要把他整个吞吃入腹。红痕在蝴蝶骨周遭大片大片的盛放，痛意裹挟着快感碾磨所剩无几的理智，Loki发出甜腻的呻吟，白浊打湿了腿间的耻毛。  
　　身后传来一声闷笑，Thor舔吻着Loki的后颈，如愿地留下深色的印痕，他对准紧闭的穴口往上顶了顶，不怀好意的询问，“怎么，我们亲爱的副帮主喜欢粗暴一点的？”  
　　Loki难为情的胡乱哼了几声，还没来得及否认就被压在了办公桌上。座椅被带倒在地，不过也没人去管它了。冰冷的硬木桌面刺激着被亵玩得红肿的乳首，Loki听到抽屉被拉开的声音，他知道里面放的是润滑剂，而且还是自己买的。当时也不知道是哪来的勇气，放在办公室这种地方。  
　　Loki紧张到撒丫子开跑的思绪被后穴的异物感一海浪拍回沙滩上，又簇拥着往天上升。Thor就着润滑把手指探入紧致的后穴抠挖，另一只手熟门熟路地摩挲着他腰侧的敏感点。  
　　他们昨晚才来了一炮，后穴没花多大功夫就被扩张到足以容纳四指。Thor掐着Loki的腰一口气把柱身完全艹了进去，高热柔嫩的肠肉密密匝匝的缠紧，他不由得发出一声满足的喟叹，叼着Loki的后颈浅浅的抽插开拓。  
　　后背是不容忽视的布料触感，自己光裸着被压在办公桌上操弄而身后之人西装革履的观感，让Loki羞红了耳根。他急促地喘息着，被羞窘的快感淹没，不自觉的收紧了后穴。  
　　Thor被夹得嘶了一声，就势开始大开大合的操弄，“别急，宝贝，都是你的。”他用力的操干着，后穴红嫩的媚肉被带出来一些，又马上被凶狠地顶了回去，连带出来的少许肠液润湿了交合之处，娇媚的喘息里带上了淫靡的水声。  
　　Thor变换着角度戳刺，没几下就听见了Loki猛然拔尖的呻吟。Thor揪着领带把未尽的呻吟吞入自己腹中，放慢了速度在那一点碾磨。Loki呜咽着蹦紧了足尖，双手在光滑的桌面上抓挠着，找不到一个借力点。  
　　不得不提Thor对Loki眼睛的痴迷让他们几乎没有尝试过后入，以至于现下每一次抽插都能去达未开发过的秘处，换来Loki更加卖力的呻吟。他感觉自己像被狮子叼紧的猎物，无谓的在空中扑腾着四肢。  
　　“太，太深了，唔。”Loki摸索着去抚慰再次挺立起来的前端，却被Thor捏紧了根部。“乖，再等等。”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊权当安慰，下身却毫不温柔的开拓疆土，巴不得嵌入最深处，大不了死在Loki身上完事。  
　　都说牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。Thor到底也是个俗人。  
　　性器发涨的厉害，委委屈屈地吐着清液，Loki扭着腰胯迎合，有意的缩紧后穴，肠肉痴缠地挽留着抽离的柱身。Thor在再一次抵达最深处时松开了对Loki的桎梏，随着高潮时后穴的生理性收缩释放在Loki身体深处。  
　　Loki眼神迷蒙的侧过头和Thor接吻，穴口在柱身抽离时还一翕一合的溢出白浊。Thor低头亲吻Loki低垂的眼睑，扯来纸巾随便擦了擦两人一片狼藉的下身，脱下外套把人裹住，打横抱起。  
　　“乖，我们回家。”他温柔的吻上Loki的黑发。


End file.
